1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical building block incorporating an angular adapter, whereby the connection terminals which exit at the sides of the component are vertical to the plane of mounting and are coupled, by way of conductor elements which are joined to connecting tabs vertical to the plane of mounting, and wherein the conductor elements and the respective connecting tabs are struck from the same piece of flat metal strips which are arranged in a single plane of the connector side of the building block and connect, by means of eyelets, the connector pins of the building block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical building blocks, for example relays, frequently have a housing in block form which has different side lengths depending on the construction, the normal mounting of such a building block on a printed circuit board resulting in either a large mounting area with a small height or a small mounting area and a large height.
In order to do justice to the different requirements with respect to block height and mounting area, relays have been constructed which have in the housing openings for the connector legs of contact springs in two side walls which are perpendicular to each other, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,210,315. Such a solution is not always possible, however, particularly in a building block which has a great number of contacts. Particularly already existing designs require a major effort for a change over.
Furthermore, there is also known, for horizontally mounted relays, a plug and solder mount in which the extended and rectangularly bent relay contact pins are arranged between pilot pins at the base of a header, as disclosed in the German Utility Model Pat. No. 1,944,378. Furthermore, also an angular plug mount has been recommended, whereby the conductor strips, by means of solder eyelets, surround the pins of the plugged-in building block and which form, by means of rectangularly bent out extensions, the connector tabs for the mounting plane.
These known angular adapters for this type of building block have the disadvantage that the building block itself is not tightly attached to its support, a printed circuit (PC) board, such that the connectors are mechanically stressed by bending forces. Therefore, frequently additional holding clamps for the building block are required. In addition, these known angular adapters increase the base area and especially the mounting height of the building block considerably.